


An Odd Dream, Indeed

by Boiiiii



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A little bit non-canon, Blood Kink, Canon, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boiiiii/pseuds/Boiiiii
Summary: In which a woman dies and is reborn into the life of twilight as a half Swan.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	An Odd Dream, Indeed

Yasmine Ricardo didn't think she was going to die today, there was no indication or warning that it was going to happen, but it happened much to her surprise. 

On such a normal day too.

The weather was beautiful that Friday afternoon, and it had been her lunch break. She decided to finally listen to her boss and try that new place that was only a 10 minute drive from were she worked. 

She followed all the rules while driving too; Allowing other drivers to have the right away when she could've been the asshole and cut them off, stopped at the stop sign and didn't hurry and drive through when the light was turning red.

She waited until the light turned green and waited until the car in front of her was a safe distance away.

There was no way she would've predicted a semi coming at her with full force on the accelerator. 

'At least it was quick' She thought morbidly as she felt the light of her vision dimming into an empty nothing.

Yasmine expected to wake up in a hospital, have the doctors tell her that she survived but will need therapy to recover and function normally again, or at the very least become conscious again at the sight of the collision and pray that whatever injury she sustained was minor and that everything was okay.

Yasmine did wake up in a hospital, but she felt that something was wrong. She felt compressed and small, everything was too uncomfortable too different, and it was difficult to open her eyes. She tried opening her mouth to yell for help and do something, but when she did she heard a baby cry. She tried and tried again, each time not ending different before she realized that the noise was coming from her.

'What the hell?' a thought that coursed through her mind as she heard the rapid beeping of the heart machine and a bunch of people moving and rushing about. She felt her small newborn body being passed to another nurse (Or at least she assumed it was a nurse) and the medical team speaking with each other intensely.

"Quickly cut the umbilical cord, we're losing her." Yasmine felt her baby self react to all the loud noises with fear, wanting her mother or someone to comfort her. 

'What the fuck is going on???' 

"What's happening doc, is she going to be all right?" A voice asked, "What's happening?" The voice continued questioning, and he continued to go unanswered as the medical team tried there hardest to help the woman that had just given birth and is now dying.

Yasmine didn't know how much time has passed, but she knew it was long enough for the woman's machine to start the long beeeeeeeep that sounded when the heart stopped and enough for her baby body to react and cause her to cry.

The staff were silent, the only thing filling the noise was Yasmine's cries. The man that had been asking the questions cried for the woman who had just given birth to his child, his daughter, and only stopped crying when the staff placed the blanket over the woman, and consoled him.

They then handed him his daughter. 

A baby that was born dead but then was filled with life out of no where to the surprise of the doctors, who said it was a mother's love that caused her to come back to us. A baby that came out purple, but is now pink and filling with more color and crying because she's so confused and lost. 

A 20 minute old baby that has the soul of a 30 year old woman in her. 

Charlie Swan was given the newborn and he held her with a mixture of sadness and joy, he looked back to the woman he loved with all his heart and adjusted the girl so that she could see her, even if she was just born and her sight is just shapes that are black and white. Yasmine's infant body finally stopped crying and her eyes opened, and her new honey brown eyes darted trying to see as much as she could. 

"That's your mother honey." The man sniffled. "I'm so sorry you won't get to meet her." And he held her as close as he can with so much gentleness and warmth that Yasmine's inner turmoil calmed down a little.

"What will you name her, Officer Swan?"

Chief Swan? The name sounded familiar to Yasmine's mind, but she was born literally 30 minutes ago and she was tired, too tired to process any thing besides what her new name is.

  
"Elizabeth Ines Swan, after her mother."

Swan?

* * *

Swan. 

She finally realized where she heard that name from. It was from that movie and book series that she watched when she was younger.   
  


At first she thought it was chance that her last name was swan and didn’t think too much of it, until Charlie grew in his mustache and was just Charlie-From-The-Movies-esque 

So she was born human and she was born on earth. 

But Twilight earth?

Yasmine, now Elizabeth, was in denial of everything and went through her stages of grief with a prolonged period in the anger stage before accepting her fate as a new character in this series.

She accepted that the awkward yet gentle and kind soon-to-be-Chief-of-police was her father, and she accepted that 5 years later he remarried and had another child.

Isabella Swan.

Even though she was 5 years old, from what Yasmine/Elizabeth could remember from he old life was that this girl is going to be the most clumsiest and most prone to accident woman ever. Yasmine/Elizabeth wasn't sure what she should do now that she's an older sister and part of a story she crazed about as a teenager. 

Yasmine/Elizabeth was curious as to how much she could do in this world now that she was here. 

* * *

At age 6, Yasmine had chosen to forgo her old name and accept that she is now Elizabeth Swan, daughter of divorced Charlie Swan and half older sister to Isabella Swan who left 1 year ago after the divorce.

Elizabeth decided after her dad and Renee's ugly divorce that she would play the daughter part, especially after remembering how much Bella took him for granted and will make sure she calls him "dad" as much as she can. Elizabeth, in her previous life, was amused by how she had a single parent in her previous life and is amused that instead of a mom it's a dad she was given. 

Affection towards his child, was something that she mad sure was embedded into Charlie's behavior.

* * *

It was only when Elizabeth turned 10 that she finally met a 6 year old Bella, and she took notice of their appearances as siblings. The only thing they shared was their eye color, other than that they were different looking siblings.

Isabella was pale. A pale 6 year old with long straight brown hair, who had perfect vision and held herself awkwardly at such a young age, Elizabeth on the other hand had honey colored skin, her hair was curly and touched just below her armpits and when she pulled on a strand it went all the way to her elbow. 

Elizabeth, just like in her previous life, needed glasses.

Elizabeth tried to have a relationship with her half sister, and when she would visit constantly, she did. 

It was when they were getting older and Renee encouraged Isabella to make her own choices that seeing her would be more and more rare.

* * *

Charlie and Elizabeth grew closer and closer together, as close as father and daughter can get with the past 13 years she's been with him. They took a lot of photos together, the stair case wall had photos of the pair in multiple setting throughout their lives, only a couple had all three Swan's in the picture, but there was nothing the older Swan's could do about it. 

Elizabeth had decided over the years she was in the small Utensil named town of the state of Washington, that she would make a name for herself, seeing as in her previous life she was nobody and was just one of a million people within the city.

She befriended and treated everyone with kindness, especially the sweet and hilarious Waylen who mad it his duty to be the most vulgar Santa Clause that there can possibly be. In her previous life, when she was in school, she wasn't someone who was particularly unique looking or "exotic" as they said, but here she was only one of few students of color.

That being said, when she started middle school it was an odd experience. Most students didn't particularly cared that she was half black and can speak another language (Spanish class was an easy A), but some made it a point to make her race a flaw.

So of course, since her body was 13 and she didn't think of any long term consequences from this life, she beat the shit out of them because she didn't have no tolerance for kiddie racists. Though, in her defense, while giving them the beatdowns she would make sure to point out the ignorance and the shit upbringing and hope that "after this, you'll know better."

That did not work with Charlie, however and she still got in trouble.

When she went to high school, she thought about how in her previous life she regretted not joining a sport or doing an extra curricular activity, or even making herself known, despite it being 4 irrelevant years of her life that meant nothing to her after she graduated. This time she joined a volleyball team (and achieved her dream body thanks to her youthful and apparently invincible body (thought to many, that age group just seems indestructible)), made valedictorian, and had at least one best friend that she still keeps in touch with after high school.

in her previous life she worked for the billing department of a childrens hospital, sat in a cubicle from 7:30 in the morning till 4 in the afternoon and then she would go home, swipe her phone to look for a quick fuck or attempt to find a boyfriend, sleep, wake up and do it again. In this life, after high school she decided to take her life more seriously and do something she’s always been curious about.   
  


So instead of in a cubicle working for a hospital, she decided it would be better to simply work _in_ a hospital, and go for nursing.

Elizabeth was really happy with her life, she still tries (and still fails) at finding a man, but she is content and happy with the changes she made for herself.

She almost thought that her life wasn’t the twilight universe until the Golden eyed and compassionate doctor shows up and she finds herself working directly with him.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all.  
> I know what you’re thinking, this heaux really wiriting a twilight fanfic at the end if 2020. I blame the new book y’all and also, I was thinking right. The big bad volturi boys got done dirty in the movies, and in the books and some other works I’ve read, they were attractive, no? (No disrespect to the actors, i know they are doing their job) and I’ve read some F I R E FanFiction regarding these bois, so I thought why not.   
> So enjoy. 
> 
> I picture Elizabeth’s face claim kind of like if Emeraude Tobia and Tessa Thompson had a baby. Idk if that helped, and also as for the bois  
> Aro: Nicholas Hoult (A Face Id like to sit on as well as slap, (how you would describe Aro?))  
> Caius: Lee Pace (reference the hobbit)  
> Marcus: Patrick Schwarzenegger ( :))


End file.
